Muggle Army
by DarkTyrant
Summary: Since the death of Dumbledore, the Order has been getting desperate and will accept help from anyone, even muggles. Hermione wants to find a way to allow muggles to use magic, Harry wants to find the Horcruxes, and Aaron, well, he just wants to live.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its wonderful universe do not belong to me, much as I want it too. I'm not sure if- and I really hope no one did- had the idea of allowing muggles to use magic. Knowing my luck, though, there's probably a story right next to mine with the same idea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell are they, we've been waiting here for god knows how long," said Aaron as he paced back and forth impatiently. "Zach, are you sure this is where we were suppose to meet if we got separated?"

"What? We've been here five minutes only. You bloody Americans always want instant gratification." Amused, Zach aimed his paintball gun and shot at a spider. He missed and the spider scurried away into a crack.

"Damn straight we do….and your aim sucks." They got separated from their friends after a rather intense game of paintball. They then decided to explore the inner buildings of the abandon neighborhood they were in, and they saw an old church. Aaron, in his infinite wisdom, wanted to check if there was any wine still there. Zach, the only one who noticed where Aaron was heading, followed him. He yelled at the others where they were going, but the others continued on. So, here they were, waiting for their friends, separated. And there was no wine to be found in the church they were just in either, damn it.

Out of boredom, Aaron started to examine his surroundings. It was getting dark outside and they were in a rather large, shabby room. About ten or so beds lined the walls, their sheets were gray with age and, there was a complimentary dresser to each bed. Part of the wall was crumbling and you could see outside. "Where are we anyways?"

"Apparently, this used to be an orphanage. It hasn't been in use for about fifty-."

Interrupting his friend, Aaron asked, "Let me guess, everyone here died a mysterious, gruesome death. So horrible was it that nobody comes here anymore. Yeah, yeah, I was warned about coming to this part of town. Funny though, even after fifty years, people still fear to come here."

"Well, everyone did die but it wasn't gruesome. There were no signs of struggle, no signs of death, not even deadly foreign substances in the blood. It was if everyone just dropped dead, for no reason at all. Apparently it all started here, right in this orphanage. People still can't figure out what happen fifty years ago, and it is still talked about in whispers. You should hear the some of the theories! Some people say aliens came, cloned everyone, and left the clones here but took the people with them. Hell, some people say it was _magic," _Zach hooted with laughter at the last theory. "But the most logical theory, I believe, is that it was some kind of undetectable virus that killed everyone. That will also explain why everyone avoids this place like the plague."

"Jeez Zach, what a cliché thing to say…and I hate clichés. Anyway, your theory would explain why everyone just left their stuff just laying around. They must have been in a hurry to leave. Well, I'm not complaining, this is the perfect place to paintball. No bothersome police officers chasing us and telling us to stop, no annoying people getting in our way. We are all alone here. And, look, all this treasure is here for the taking." Aaron already had a few trinkets that he took from another building: an ugly ring with a strange symbol on it, a gold cross that he planned to sell first chance he got, and some other useless objects. He began to rummage through the dressers, "God damn it, isn't there anything of worth here besides dirty socks. Hey, look, some cologne." Aaron twisted the lid open and cautiously sniffed, "Hey, not bad." He sprayed some on and placed the bottle in his pocket.

Zach looked up, "And the fact that you are taking these objects from diseased, dead people doesn't bother you at all?"

"Nope, not really." Out of frustration at not finding anything more of worth, Aaron kicked the wall. To his surprise and pleasure it yielded nicely. He was about to turn away but something caught his eye. In the damaged wall, there was a gold chain. Picking it up carefully, he realized there was a medallion on it. The picture depicted on one side of the medallion was of two snakes intertwined with the letter S. On the other side was a picture of an ancient looking man with a long beard. "Fucking sweet, this is what I like to see! Finally, something of worth. My luck is finally changing. Hey Zach, will you look at this?" Aaron tosses the medallion to Zach.

Zach expertly catches it, and recoils at the feel of it, letting it fall to the ground with a thud. For some reason he didn't want the medallion anywhere near him. "No, put it back. C'mon, let's wait outside." Zach stood up and trudged out of the room.

Aaron gazed at the medallion, shrugged, and placed it around his neck. "Hey Zach, wait up will ya." He found the medallion special, and found Zach's reaction to it intriguing and odd.

Once outside, Aaron realized how dark it had gotten. He spotted Zach up ahead sitting on a bench. He sat next to him, and waited. "I wish they would hurry up."

Suddenly, a light flickered in the top window of the orphanage. Zach was the first one to noticed, Aaron was just glaring at the sidewalk. "Aaron, what the hell are they doing up there?"

"How the hell would I know, but at least they're there. C'mon, let's go get them so we can leave this dump." They reentered the orphanage, and dashed up the stairs. Zach, the first one to reach the top, shoved Aaron into the next hallway. Aaron, about to protest, found he couldn't do it that. Zach's hand was covering his mouth.

Zach shook his head and told him to shut up. Aaron, curious, looked around the corner of the hallway and into the room. What he sawed were not his friends but strange men, cloaked and wearing bone white masks. The unknown men were arguing, luckily, otherwise they may have seen the approach of Aaron and Zach. Zach, about to climb out the window to escape, saw that Aaron was getting as close as he could to the corner without being seen to eavesdrop. So Zach stayed, and little did he know that he would soon regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

"We don't have time for this; the Order could be here any minute," said one of the cloaked men, who seemed to be leader of the group. All that Aaron could glimpse was his back, before he quickly hid behind the corner once again. There were three other people standing beside the one who spoke. There were also more somewhere that Aaron couldn't see, but he did hear them, and they seemed to be struggling with something.

"Oh, come on Lucius, the Order is a joke since Dumbledore died. Plus, I wouldn't mind crossing wands with them at this point; it has been awhile since we last had fun." This was eagerly said by the only women of the group. She was an emaciated looking creature, and her voice crackled as though she hadn't used it for a long time.

_What? Did they say wands_, Aaron briefly wondered. He nudged Zach and whispered to him, "It seems someone is trying to advocate the magic theory, eh." Zach only nodded and wondered who Dumbledore was. And what was the Order that they kept mentioning?

"Oh, we will have fun, but not before we find the item. Time and time again the Order has gotten lucky, and I don't want to risk losing it to them. You two, check downstairs…I would check the bedrooms first." Lucius pointed to the other men that Aaron could not see, "And you two, leave the boy here, and keep an outlook for anyone outside. I want to be notified right away when the Order gets here." Aaron heard a crash as though something heavy had been dropped, someone whimpering, and suddenly, four load cracks. He risked another quick look and there were only two cloaked people now-he didn't want to know what happen to others.

Aaron noticed that they were standing over someone, and with horrible realization, he realized that it was Tim, one of the guys that were with them. But where were the others? Did they get captured? He didn't have time to worry about that, though, when Lucius practically drawled out a question he didn't quite catch.

Tim, who was only fourteen, was obviously too frightened and confused to answer Lucius right away. Lucius, however, didn't seem to care. In fact, he seemed to be looking for a reason to torture the boy. He pulled something out something that suspiciously looked like a wand and mutter something under his breath. At once, Tim screamed as though in great pain. As quickly as it started, it ended. But Tim was breathing heavy afterwards and Aaron could hear him crying softly.

What angered Aaron was that the women was laughing raucously and he felt a sudden need to hurt her, hurt her more than Lucius, who caused the pain. Thankfully, Zach held him back. But that didn't stop Aaron from standing in the middle of the hallway, and if one of the two cloaked people should happen look up, they would see him. And a small part of him wanted the unknown people to look up, but their attention was fully focused on Tim.

Lucius slowly walked in circles around Tim in such a way that it brought snakes to mind for Aaron. He lifted his want once more, but was interrupted by the arrival of two of the men that had left. "Sorry Lucius, but we couldn't find the item anywhere."

_I must be going crazy_, Aaron thought. _Those men just didn't suddenly appear out of thin air. _He didn't even notice that Zach had pulled him back behind the corner again.

"Check again, then," Lucius ordered. And when Aaron risked another look, the two men were gone. _I am going crazy._

"Perhaps this boy knows where it is," Lucius said doubtfully. He roughly kicked the poor kid and asked, "Did you happen to see a medallion somewhere around here?" The women snickered and Aaron felt another uncontrollable urge to hurt her, until he heard the medallion mentioned.

He caressed the medallion and felt sick. Should he give the medallion to these men? Would they let Tim go if he did? He doubted it. He heard Tim wail again and looked back at him. Lucius was standing over Tim, with his stick-wand?-pointing at Tim. He didn't have time to decide whether or not giving back the medallion would make things better. He had to act now.

He seized Zach's paintball gun and shot at the hand that held the wand. His aim was perfect and the wand clattered to the ground. He desperately hoped Tim would take this opportunity to escape while his captors where trying to figure out what happened. Tim just stayed though, too frightened to move or even open his eyes to see what happened. _Move, _Aaron quietly muttered to Tim, getting angry at his lack of action.

"What the-," Lucius said as inspected the red mark that the paintball left. He looked up, straight at Aaron, and he was furious. Aaron saw Zach silently retreat down the hall. Aaron, for the first time, felt fear. That kind of fear that doesn't allow you to move no matter how much you want too. There was a surreal quality to this, as though being locked in a terrible nightmare, trying to run, but not being able too. He suddenly understood why Tim couldn't move.

Lucius started to walk straight towards Aaron, eyes never leaving his face.

_Oh shit._


	3. Chapter 3

It would be nice to get some REVIEWS!!!!! Even if it's to tell me that I'm a bad writer, I should never disgrace the world with my horrid writing skills again, etc. Seriously, flamers are welcome. Or, more to point, I would rather have flamers than nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh shit._

"Well, well, what do we have here? Another Muggle," Lucius drawled as he slowly sauntered down the hallway towards Aaron. Despite Lucius's calm appearance, Aaron knew he was angry. The look in his eye, the very coldness of it, again brought snakes to mind. Like a snake about to strike, mercilessly. Like a predator closing in for the kill. And Aaron ran.

He didn't make it very far, though. Some unknown force resisted, even pushed him towards Lucius, try as he might to escape. He didn't have time to wonder about it as Lucius roughly grabbed his hair, and tossed him into the room like a rag doll. He landed with a load thump causing Tim to look up.

"A-Aaron?" Aaron saw the relief in Tim's eyes, and he a sudden inspiration to not show fear to his captors. He tried to give a silent message to Tim to keep quiet and let him handle things, but he wasn't sure if Tim understood. It didn't matter though, because Tim was content to stay silent for now.

Turning to face his captors, Aaron studied them up close for the first time. The women took off her mask and Aaron realized just how ugly she was, how her skin seemed to stretch across her face like she hadn't eaten in days. But her sunken eyes, haunted and insane-like, frightened him the most. He couldn't hold her gaze long so he studied her companion.

The one called Lucius was rather tall, and Aaron couldn't help noticing how graceful he was as he locked the door. He was well-built, with broad shoulders and a slim waist. Every long, golden lock of his hair was in place and tied back with a black ribbon. And when Lucius turned his cold, gray eyes upon Aaron, he met it with a defiantly.

"Show some respect to your superiors," the women screeched, apparently not liking the expression in Aaron's face. She muttered something Aaron didn't quite catch, and he was immediately consumed with pain. It was like thousands of sharp objects were jarring through his body, tearing him apart. He couldn't hold back a scream.

This kind of pain was like nothing he ever felt before, so consuming was it that there was no way to lessen it, even a little. He was dimly aware of Tim shouting for them to stop. After an eternity, the pain stopped. He couldn't stop twitching, though, as if his muscles couldn't quite forget what he had been through.

"What the fuck was that," he asked, coughing slightly. He was aware that Tim had gotten closer and he was suddenly glad that he wasn't alone as much as he wished Tim was somewhere else, safe.

"That is power, Muggle, something which you could never have nor even hope to understand," said Lucius. The very arrogance in Lucius tone and bearing made Aaron angry, but he couldn't help believing him. Lucius had good reason to be arrogant, even Aaron could see that. "Perhaps you will like another taste of it?"

Aaron rose shakily to feet, Tim quickly supporting him. He wasn't sure what caused the pain- some new British technology? "Oh sure, I just love being in great, mind-numbing pain. Let's do that again." As soon as he finished talking, he was on his knees again, bearing the same pain. _Note number one:__ Captors don't have a sense of humor__ and don't take sarcasm lightly._

As soon as it started, it ended. Aaron knew he couldn't take much more of this; he had to find a way out of this. While his captors were busy mocking and laughing at his expense, he studied his surroundings. The door was locked and there was only one window, the only two forms of escape. Trying to break down the door was not an option; he would never have enough time. Jumping out of a second story window was not his idea of a good escape, but he accepted that it might be the only way. And he was pretty sure his captors wouldn't expect him to do it, so he would have the element of surprise on his side. In fact, he was pretty sure his captors wouldn't expect him to do anything judging by the way they weren't even watching him closely. _Shows how much they think I'm a threat._

They were talking in hushed voices, arguing over something. The women completely ignored their presence, but Lucius kept looking their way maliciously. Aaron wasn't sure what they were arguing about, but he was pretty sure the women wanted to kill one of them. He wasn't sure because some of the words they used- Latin? - were of a different language. _What the hell did Imperius mean anyways_, Aaron thought. But that wasn't the important thing; the important thing was that they weren't paying attention.

He took this opportunity to whisper his plan to Tim. He might've been amused any other time at the look in Tim's face, but Tim also nodded, accepting the inevitable. If he could just lessen the distance before he had to fall, he'd be alright. He noticed the green curtains were pretty long and strong looking, and right next to the window was an old stove. Walking towards the window casually, he ripped the curtains off. His captors either didn't noticed what he was doing or they didn't care, but he tried to tie the curtains together in a complex knot inconspicuously anyways. He didn't know if the curtains would hold his weight, but he was willing to risk it. He next tied it around the base of the stove.

_This isn't going to hold, I'm going to jump out of the window, the curtains will break, and I'll die, horribly._ Aaron shuddered at the thoughts of his own death. _Death by these weird freaks…or death by gravity?_ Neither option was pleasant, at all, but Aaron preferred to die by his own doing.

He was surprise by a sharp pain at the back of his head. He looked around, and saw Tim holding the paintball gun, pointing it at him.

_What the hell?_


	4. Chapter 4

"Tim…?" Without any warning, Tim fired. Aaron knew the paintball couldn't possibly kill him, but he had no desire to be hit at this close range, especially since Tim's aim marginally improved somehow. Evading the speeding paintball, he grasped Tim's wrist and attempted to wrestle the paintball gun from Tim. _What the hell was going on?__ Why would Tim suddenly attack him?_

Aaron didn't know why, and at the moment he didn't really care. All he wanted was to get the paintball gun away from Tim. He really didn't want to lose an eye all because Tim decided to go psycho on him. "What the hell is your problem, Tim?" He vaguely heard laughter behind, but he ignored it.

It should have been easier to take the paintball gun than it was. Tim was only fourteen, smaller and weaker than Aaron. Yet, he couldn't get it away, not without hurting Tim. So he punched him, and Tim loosened his grip enough to allow him to take the paintball gun. He threw it out the window, but next thing he knew, he was laying on the ground, Tim was straddling him, and was slowly choking him to death.

He tried to pry Tim's fingers off, yet Tim's fingers wouldn't budge. Starting to see spots, he seized Tim's arm, kneed him in the back, and used all of his strength to switch spots with Tim. Aaron was always surprised at how easy it was to do that, he really should thank the Army for teaching him that one.

It was Aaron who was now straddling Tim, and he pinned Tim's arms to the ground. "What the hell is your fucking problem, Tim?" Tim made no response, only attempt to gain the upper hand once more, almost succeeding. Granted, Tim was almost as tall Aaron, but Aaron knew that Tim shouldn't have been this hard to subdue. Hell, he easily dominated Tim in all their fights before this. Tim always had a weird obsession at beating Aaron ever since Aaron refused to teach him any Army moves. Not that Aaron knew much, just knew where to attack in order to do the most damage.

He looked at Tim's face, and was startled to find it oddly blank. It was as though Tim wasn't even aware of what was going on. He whispered Tim's name, and there was no recollection in Tim's eyes, no sense of self. Somehow he knew he knew his captors were to blame for this. "What the hell did you do to him?" He studied his captors, the woman was laughing raucously at him, but Lucius was staring intently at Tim, pointing his stick-thing at him, his lips softly murmuring.

"Language, muggle," The woman taunted, talking in an annoying baby-like voice. Aaron released Tim, leaped up, and ran towards Lucius with all the intent to do him harm. He was about to punch Lucius, expecting him to be an easy target, but Lucius grasp his arm in a death-iron grip and twisted his arm painfully behind his back.

He never realized how tall Lucius was until this very moment. Lucius towered over him, and Aaron once more felt small and insignificant. Getting angry, Aaron struggled to free his arm, but Lucius pointed his stick-thing under Aaron's chin. It flared white hot in warning, slowly charring the skin where it touched. Aaron stopped struggling immediately; he had no desire to be burned by a stick. "Good boy," Lucius softly muttered appreciatively. Aaron restrained himself from struggling again, although Lucius's smirk didn't help.

"Aaron, what happened?" Tim whispered, sounding so unsure of himself. Aaron looked back at Tim, relieved to see that Tim was back to his normal self again, if only a little disoriented. He was about to say something, but Lucius interrupted.

"Perhaps, it is time for you to feel a taste of the power we are capable of? Power that your friend here just experienced." Aaron, looking back at Lucius, realized that he was talking to him. "I don't think your contemptible friend will survive the encounter. But we shall see."

Aaron, understanding what Lucius meant, yelled to Tim, "Run." Thankfully, Tim didn't need to be told twice. Tim ran to the window, grabbed the green curtain, and jumped through. The curtain held, and Aaron heard Tim land, hopefully safely.

The woman peered out of the window, and said, "I was hoping the curtain would rip." She sounded offended, almost as though the curtain conspire against her, denying her entertainment. "Shall I go retrieve our wayward friend?"

"No, this one shall provide enough entertainment," said Lucius, roughly shaking Aaron.

"Yeah, I'm so glad I could accommodate you. I have an idea, how about you just let me go free." Aaron knew he was walking on thin ice, but at the moment he didn't care. "And quit calling me Muggle."

"You are in no position to make demands, Muggle. Perhaps I should give you a reminder as to why?" Aaron was suddenly consumed with pain and, like before, he couldn't hold back the scream. Thankfully, it ended as quickly as it began. He was on the floor again, Lucius was idly leaning against the wall, smirking, clearly amused.

"Oh, how I love it when they scream," the woman crackled madly.

"Fuck you, you insane bitch," Aaron coughed. That was probably the stupidest thing he could have said, Aaron thought, and if he thought Lucius was giving it all before, he was sadly mistaken. The pain was ten times worse when the woman did-whatever she was doing. Aaron still wasn't quite sure how they were doing everything. The only explanation was that the British were far more advanced than he originally thought.

"Goddamn it, stop fucking torturing-," Aaron didn't even get a chance to finish what he was saying before he screaming again. Aaron, finally, shut upped when he was released from the pain.

"Good, he is finally learning his place," the woman said. Aaron, about to say something, most likely uncouth, stayed silent when Lucius raised his stick warningly.

Lucius, pulling out a strange clock, examined the time. "As much as I would love to continue our little session, we have stayed here too long already. Bellatrix, the Order could be here any moment now."

"What about this muggle," Bellatrix asked, pronouncing the word muggle with such distaste that Aaron flinched.

"We'll kill him, obviously. But how?" Lucius softly wondered aloud, but the way he smirked it was obvious he already had a plan. Aaron's eyes widen in fright. "Muggle, is there any particular way you would like to die?" Lucius mocked. Aaron shook his head, he didn't want to die at all. "No? The killing curse, while effective, is rather boring. Do you not agree, Bellatrix? He has been rather amusing, more so than any Muggle has been in long time. I believe a different kind of death is in order, one befitting him."

He couldn't be serious, Aaron thought. Death was death, and he deserved a better death because he had been- amusing? What kind of fucked up logic was that? Why couldn't they just let him go free? Aaron didn't have time to dwell on that because he was suddenly pulled roughly to his feet by his hair. Lucius shoved him towards the window, pulled the green curtain up, and threw it to the ground near the stove.

"I wouldn't want you to save yourself unnecessarily. You see, don't you think it would be poetic justice for you to jump out of the window now?" Aaron attempted to back away, but Lucius held him against the wall under the window. Lucius still had a hold of his hair, but he was softly playing with it, in contrast to his dark intent, while he forced Aaron to look out of the window. Aaron suddenly realized how high the second floor was. There would be no way for him to survive, especially if Lucius made him go head first. "Why so reluctant, Muggle? You wanted to jump out before," Lucius mocked.

"Luci-," Bellatrix, about to say something, was interrupted.

"Lucius, the Order has arrived." Aaron could hear sounds of screams and fighting coming from downstairs. Feeling Lucius grip on him loosen, he hastily grabbed the green curtain, said a quick prayer, and jumped.

Freefall lasted only a few moments, and thankfully the curtain held once more. The ground was a good ten feet below, but he would survive the fall. He would _survive_- he felt giddy. He glanced up and realized that he wasn't quite safe yet. Lucius had his stick-thing pointed at him once more and he whispered two words. Aaron, despite being so far from Lucius, could hear him perfectly.

He whispered _Avada __Kedavra_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. Seriously, it would be nice to some feedback even if it's too say how much this story sucks.


End file.
